


Soukyoku

by starglue



Series: Cherry Wine [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Emotional Hurt, byakuya is a hardass, he is going thru a lot, please be gentle with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starglue/pseuds/starglue
Summary: Byakuya reminisces as he watches Rukia from atop of Sokyoku Hill.The second installment in a series of one-shots.
Series: Cherry Wine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033182
Kudos: 2





	Soukyoku

Looking at her was painful.

Byakuya hadn’t expected it. The realization of who this young woman was crashed into him like a freight train. Her eyes, her hair, the way she held herself; it was utterly peerless - delicacy personified, just as she had been. Were it not for the furrowing of her determined brows and the clenching of an uncertain jaw, the Kuchiki would have thought he was looking at his late wife herself. If he had not made this promise to find her, he would not have been looking so adeptly at the flood of new recruits as they entered Soul Society. He would not have bothered her a second glance. 

He knew others had thought the same as he: was she an apparition? An illusion? Had Hisana Kuchiki risen from the grave? He saw the sneaking look Kyouraku had offered him, felt in the atmosphere the stiffening of shoulders and heard the quiet whispers that tittered through the wind. If he were anyone else, he would have partaken in their gossip and curiosity. But he was not someone else, and so he turned away from her and left the crowd in a portrayal of nonchalance. 

Inside, his belly was a thunderstorm. 

If it were not for his promise to her, he would not have bat an eye.

If it were not for his promise to her, he would not have gone to these lengths.

If it were not for his promise to her, he would not have so carelessly betrayed his parents. Again.

He had felt her emotions dishevel her reiatsu. It had prickled through their chambers and tickled the back of his neck. Uncertainty, surprise, anger, sorrow, confusion, all rolled into one. To be asked to join the Kuchiki clan was an honor and a curse at the same time. She would be sure to excel in her training with only the best instructors, but she would be forever ostracized from those she loved and befriended; she would never again stand on mutual ground with her peers or even with the red haired hound she hovered by constantly. 

Byakua hadn’t even looked at her. Surely, she would grow to hate him for it.

He would much prefer it that way. Wedging distance between them was the best solution - he would uphold his promise to his love, while retaining his pride as Clan Head and realizing the wishes of his family. She would be taken care of, but he would never again allow shame to be cast down upon his name. She would have all the food she could eat, tea she could drink, the finest linens to wear, and a name that could finally, truly, be hers.

And Byakuya would not have to hurt. He would not have to relive that terrible, terrible day any more than he had to. He would not allow his emotions to get in the way of his duties, and he would not have to be reminded of his wrongdoings or of his heart.

And yet, as he made his way up to Sokyoku Hill to attend her hearing, Byakuya’s heart was heavy and defeated. Was this, truly and honestly, the correct decision? Had his heart been too cold? Had he not deliberated with Central 46 enough? Had he been too weak? Were his parents smiling down upon him?

_“These past five years that you and I have spent together have truly been a dream for me, Byakuya-sama ...”_

Could Rukia say the same?

She failed to catch the fleeting glance he cast at her through her tears.

Lips taut, he looked away once more as the seals around the Sokyoku were released.

_Hisana … Wherever you are, please see to her kindly._

A flash. A voice. A crash. A yell.

Orange light reflected in Byakuya’s steely and cold eyes as cries erupted around him. 

His heart jumped. 

His eyes met Ichigo Kurosaki’s.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all .......... i listen to the snk soundtrack as i wrote this ......... i dont even like snk but what can i say? when its good its good.


End file.
